


Love Is Purple

by xiolaperry



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Cursed Storybrooke AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluffapalooza, Fluffapalooza 2020, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiolaperry/pseuds/xiolaperry
Summary: Fluffapalooza 2020. For the "Fluffify This" challenge prompt: "(LOVE IS) PURPLE". Obviously also inspired by the amazing art of delintthedarkone.Winner: Best Fluff- Comfort and Best Fluffapalooza in The Espenson Awards 2021.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	Love Is Purple

Mr. Gold had a love/hate relationship with the color purple. It called to him but it made him uncomfortable. He didn't like the idea that even something as innocuous as a color could have a hold on him. He'd find himself wearing something purple every day. It was like a compulsion. Who was he kidding? It _was_ a compulsion. Sometimes it was just lilac stripes in his socks. Or a plum-colored tie. Amethyst stones in his cuff links. Violet shirts. Lavender underwear. He drew the line at his suits. That would be ridiculous.

Once the pretty librarian complimented him on his purple shirt and tie. She blushed as she told him, unable to meet his eyes. His heart had leapt, the object of his secret affection noticing him. He stammered his thanks and floated back to his shop, so happy and full of hope his feet barely touched the ground. But as the bell of his door jingled behind him, he remembered who he was. Mr. Gold. A miserable bastard who was twice her age. A beautiful girl like her could never want him. Disgusted with his momentary lapse, he petulantly decided to never wear purple again as a reminder of his stupidity.

The color mocked him. It was everywhere. The notice board at the library stated this month's book club selection was “The Color Purple”. When he picked up a book he had requested (wearing a green shirt, thank you very much), the librarian was reading “Harold and the Purple Crayon” to the children for storytime. He spotted Regina wearing a purple dress and it put him in such a foul mood that he took his cane to one of his glass display cases in frustration. The last straw was when he went to the Rabbit Hole to collect rent. Just as the bartender handed over the envelope (mercifully white) the jukebox began to play “Purple Haze”. He gave up. The next day purple was back in his wardrobe. And life went on.

He was collecting rent at the inn when he heard the name of the woman in the red jacket. And it all came back to him.

-

_Dark Castle, before the curse_

Belle was arranging spring blossoms in his entryway. He tried to tell her it made for a less intimidating room; he wasn't looking to appear welcoming, dearie. She ignored him as she often did. And he loved her for it. He magicked a bunch of red roses and presented them to her with a flourish.

She kissed him on the cheek. She looked at them thoughtfully and asked, “Rumple, could you make roses in any color?”

“Yes... don't you like red? It is supposed to be the color of love, you know.”

“I would like purple.”

“Purple it is.” He snapped his fingers and they were every shade of purple imaginable, from lavender to plum, lilac to violet. “But why purple?”

“You might think it's silly, but red, it's just one color. Purple is like two completely different people coming together, blue and red, creating a glorious new color together, more beautiful than either one was alone. Like us.”

-

When the time came for him to play his part in Regina's curse, he didn't want to tamper with it too much. The name of the Savior would awaken him and eventually, the curse would break. But he wanted more. He planted a suggestion- a color. Purple. It would remind him of Belle and their love for each other. He would find her, and they would spend the years of waiting together.

But it didn't work. The curse to take away everyone's happiness was too strong. Now with Emma's arrival, he could do something about it. They would not spend one more day apart.

The next morning he was waiting in front of Game of Thorns when Moe arrived.

“What can I do for you, Gold?” Moe asked with an air of nonchalance that was betrayed by the slight tremble of his keys as he unlocked the door.

“I want every single purple flower in your shop arranged into the most impressive bouquet you have ever made. And I want it now. I'll wait for it.” He knew his presence would make Moe work faster, eager to have him gone.

“No other color? Some red or yellow?”

“No.”

“Are you sure I can't deliver it for you?”

“Are you being deliberately dense, dearie? Purple flowers. Impressive. Now.” He knew this was Belle's father, but his patience was wearing thin. He had a True Love to see.

He had to admit Moe was good with flowers and it was an impressive bouquet. People turned to stare at the sight of Mr. Gold walking down the street, purple blooms in hand. He knew they probably thought he had lost his mind, but he didn't care.

Rumplestiltskin walked into the library, then felt unsure of himself. Doubt crept in. Should he wait? His chance to second guess himself disappeared when Belle came out from around a bookcase.

Her mouth dropped open at the sight of him, and she froze.

He would have to make the first move. His Belle was not forward and outspoken in this land, not yet. But she would be.

“These are for you. If you'll have them,” he said.

“For me?”

“Yes.”

“I love purple,” she said, her face relaxing into a smile.

“As do I,” he stated. Feeling the need to give some sort of explanation for his dramatic gesture, he continued, “I've always admired you from afar, but I was a coward. Today I decided to 'do the brave thing, and bravery will follow.' So here I am.” He held his offering out to her.

She took them, leaning closer. “The brave thing,” she whispered to herself. She kissed him.

The spark between was like nothing he had ever felt before. “Belle?” he asked as she blinked at him startled. Could it be that he wouldn't have to wait any longer?

“Rumplestiltskin. I remember. Love is purple.”


End file.
